


Partly Red, Partly Golden

by plastics



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/pseuds/plastics
Summary: “I don’t really want to ask Hank or the Professor about this, but the best I can guess is that letting go of my powers earlier didn’t just release psychic energy, although I really don’t get how this fits in—” Jean exhales hard, then looks Peter in the eyes as she says, “I need to be fucked."
Relationships: Jean Grey/Peter Maximoff/Scott Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Partly Red, Partly Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



Peter’s not sure what he expected from reopening the can of worms that is the Xavier Institute or another meeting with Magneto—Erik? His father? He probably should have worked through a few more of these things first—but he’d hoped for something a little less dramatic having to give up his twinkie so he could save a bunch of children from an exploding building, getting caught up in another mutant near-calamity, then making another cross-continental flight in a confiscated government warplane while his bones are stitched together by a suspiciously luminous injection. 

“Raven’s DNA has some marvelous quirks in that I’ve been able to manipulate,” Hank is explaining, “not that it’s without risks, trust me on that, but this serum should be relatively stable. But if you start to feel anything strange, you should tell me immediately. But you shouldn’t. But—”

“It’s cool, man. Not like I want to deal with a hospital right now. How would I even explain this to the insurance company?” Peter replies. The pain is still exquisite, but it has an edge almost like stretching out his neck after sleeping on it weird. Like something coming together.

Across the aisle, Scott and Jean are sitting with their back straights, a rich blush across Jean’s cheeks. When she catches Peter looking, the corner of her mouth twitches.

⁂

It’s still dark out when something snaps Peter awake. Xavier’s set them all up in a swanky hotel while they figure out what to do with the mansion, so the bed is the nicest Peter’s ever known after one of the longer days Peter’s ever known. There’s only a second to wonder what woke him up before he hears the whispers. Or, really, shouts, but at a polite distance, as much as telepathic communication can ever be.

_ Please please please wake up please come please god please please need it please wake up come please _

Peter sits up and considers. The tone is frantic, but nothing feels off, no running in the halls, no explosions, and even after today, he can’t imagine himself being the only one Jean reaches out to if something’s happening. 

The hotel window opens without too much of a fuss; the building is too dignified for any sort of real barrier, Jean’s room is only a few doors down, and it’s convenient to move quicker than gravity. Just so he knows what he’s about to walk into.

He returns to his room quickly, even for him. Okay. Definitely a situation that requires some sort of face-to-face conversation. He stands, hesitates once more because, okay, she doesn’t have complete control of her powers. Maybe this is some sort of leak. No reason to interrupt if this isn’t really for him.

**_Peter._ ** _ Please. _

Okay.

He doesn’t even need to knock once he gets in front of Jean’s door before she swings it open. She’s wrapped haphazardly in a bedsheet, her hair distinctively messed.

“Peter,” she says, out loud finally, her eyes bright. The reserve that she usually has built up around her is torn down. “There’s no real way to be polite about this right now, so I’ll just say I know you’re attracted to me, and if you want to do something about that, you should really come in right now.”

It’s his natural instinct to deny it and turn around—wanting things is a dangerous business, second only to getting what that you want, and, besides, Jean is a bit younger than he should really be considering.

But she’s asking, looking like that, and it’s been a really, really long day. “Okay,” Peter says.

Scott is still limply lied out where he was when Peter peaked through the window. He glances up as Peter’s entrance but only lets out a relieved groan before dropping his head back down.

“I don’t really want to ask Hank or the Professor about this, but the best I can guess is that letting go of my powers earlier didn’t just release psychic energy, although I really don’t get how this fits in—” Jean exhales hard, then looks Peter in the eyes as she says, “I need to be fucked. I feel… I can’t even express how badly, and it’s not like I’ve never wanted it before, but not this bad, not for this long.”

“And you’ve already worn through poor Scott here?” Peter asks, more of a rhetorical question than anything, and Jean just smiles with a strong streak of pride. It’s that more than anything that convinces him to reach out and fit his hands around her face. She isn’t much shorter than Peter, and their lips fit together easily as they lean into each other.

Jean’s impatient, though, and it isn’t long before they’re both naked and toppling back into the bed. He isn’t sure if it's going to be another one of those opposite-sides, never-to-touch situations, but Scott rolls closer again, too, hands clumsy but urgent on Peter’s back, mouthing at his shoulder and their neck’s and Jean’s breasts.

It doesn’t take long for it to become clear he’d come during a moment of clarity, and the hot, desperate fizzle that’d woken him up in the first place returns. Jean’s body rolls as she wraps her legs around his hips. He can feel the heat radiating off of her, and he doesn’t need to be an empath to let the urgency flow into himself, too.

Jean’s soaking wet when Peter reaches down to finger at her, pressing inside just enough to feel her flutter and tighten around him. She grits out, “I’m good for it, please, just—”

“She really is,” Scott adds, wonder in his voice—sweet kid—and Peter can’t resist finding out for himself. He groans as he presses into her, still tight but so welcoming, too, enveloping him. His hips snap automatically, their bodies frantic together as they search for that all-encompassing fire.

He makes sure she gets off first, but it’s a close call. Her hips are still rolling as he pulls off to shoot against the crease of her hip, and even before he’s fully fallen to the side, Scott is there again, eagerly burying his face in Jean’s snatch. She sighs happily, twisting her fingers in his hair, even as the just-came waves of sensation just begin to break for Peter.

“How soon do you think you’ll be able to go again?” she directs towards him, face still bright and energetic, and it’s around that point where Peter realizes what he’s gotten himself into.

⁂

Raven makes a big show of saying they’re not kids anymore, but Jean and Scott are still very high-school sweethearts around the school in those early months, as subtle as they think they’re being. It doesn’t bother Peter. He’s not sure how much he’s going to stay, anyway. It feels good to be around people, people who care about the things he cares about and who understand him better than anyone else can, and sometimes he gets cold thinking about what could happen if something happened and the team’s missing just the right tool, but it’s claustrophobic, too, after so long on his own.

He doesn’t tell them all of that, since he can barely get through the first part before Scott sits up straight with a suspiciously flat face and Jean looks at him a little too hard.

“Whatever works for you,” Scott says, eyes looking past Peter even through the glasses, and Jean adds, “although I think you would benefit from spending more time at the academy. We all do, honestly, just… think of the potential.”

“The potential,” Peter repeats.

“Of your abilities,” Scott emphasizes. "Worked great for me. Even though you seem to have things under control, but it never hurts to get better."

“Sure,” Peter says, and, yeah, the image where he sticks around a bit longer starts to become clearer.


End file.
